


The Wayhaven Chronicles Ficlets

by Lady Sirin (Fourthera)



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourthera/pseuds/Lady%20Sirin
Summary: Collection of small ficlets for The Wayhaven Chronicles. Most of these are exercises so I can get in a particular writing mood. Can be read in any order.





	1. As Quickly As I Woke (Mason TWC/Female Detective)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling love for Mason in this Chili's tonight lol so have this tiny little thing about a self-indulgent moment late at night that I would love to see in TWC for real but would probably never happen because Mason is Like That. And also a light sleeping vampire. A girl can dream you know...

A cold breeze against my bare shoulder startles me from sleep. I blink blearily in the darkness of the room, but the blackout curtains I put over the windows block all light, and I would be hard pressed to even give an estimate of what time it was if it weren’t for the dully glowing red numbers of the alarm clock reading 3:32 AM. But, I remind myself, it means Mason stays over more often. Tonight is one such night.

Mason shifts slightly in his sleep, surprisingly still asleep. The slightest things usually wake him. I rest my head back on the pillow as quietly as I can, hoping to preserve this sleepy moment I so rarely get to see. He’s curled on his side like always, his back to me likely because I happened to kick him in my sleep and he gave up cuddling with me. His dark wavy hair falls over his neck and shoulders mussed and careless as if he'd snuggled into the warmth of the blankets at some point. I can faintly see in the dark of the room the spattering of freckles along his shoulders.

I smile sleepily at them, thinking of the constellations I can draw along on his skin. Lyra, Draco, the Ursas—sometimes I wonder if he recognizes the shapes I trace on his body with my fingertips. He never comments and seems content to let me have my way even if every other pass earns a shiver. I tug the coverlet up slightly higher on my shoulder and scoot forward, close enough to rest my forehead between his shoulder blades.

Mason is warm, and that alone is enough to lull me back to sleep as quickly as I woke.


	2. Warmth Under the Night Sky (TWC Mason/Female Detective)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the ask Sera received a few days ago and her comment that the best people from UB to go stargazing with were M and N (but in particular M).
> 
> Relevant ask here: http://seraphinitegames.tumblr.com/post/181867409925/hey-sera-i-love-your-writing-and-how-you-can

Soft piano chords drift from my fingers as I play the piano late one evening. It’s a piece I’ve been mulling over and not one I’m likely to write down yet, especially since I’m still getting used to the new piano the Agency acquired for me. I was devastated when I heard my old one had been destroyed along with the rest of my apartment. Getting the new one was likely Rebecca’s idea; the old one was Dad’s, and for the longest time I’ve never been without one. It took a while, likely because of some bureaucratic nonsense, and considering I didn’t pay a dime it must have been on the Agency’s books.

The new one is nice, but it doesn’t have the same charm—doesn’t have the same hum or creaks, or knicks in the wood. The give in the keys is different and instead of worn honey-colored wood this one is sleek and black. A sudden presence at my shoulder startles me. I jerk and find Mason at my side, lighter flipping lazily through his hands.

“Lost in thought?” he muses. He leans his hip against the arm of the piano, but his gaze doesn’t move from mine.

“Yes, I suppose,” I say, though the answer is obvious. “What time is it?”

“A little after eleven; why?” I cover my wide yawn.

“I should go to bed soon,” I answer. Mason scoffs, but there is nothing mean-spirited in it.

“When has the time on the clock ever stopped you from staying up late?” I chuckle and stand from the bench. Even when leaning against the arm of the piano, Mason is still almost obscenely taller than I am.

“There are…many reasons to stay up late.” My gaze flicks from his hand—resting lazily against his hip, almost in his pocket—up his sculpted arm to his face and I find myself smiling softly. “Admittedly I might have an extra one tonight.” Mason’s signature smirk spreads across his lips, and I see just a peek of his tongue as it glides across his lip. He leans a little closer before replying, “I’m sure I could give you more than just one, sweetheart.” My smile grows, but I shake my head.

“Maybe another night, when there aren’t so many things to think about.” Mason’s smirk doesn’t falter, but he turns away nonetheless. He plucks up his leather jacket from the armchair—the place he’d occupied since the others weren’t here—and throws it on. The TV still shows whatever program he’d been watching, playing on mute. As I walk him to the door, I pause by the window. I usually have the curtains drawn, but tonight the view shows the forest behind my apartment complex and the clear sky above the trees.

“Mason?” I call, “Are you going straight home?”

“Yea, why?”

“Do you mind coming with me really quick?” I step away from the window and grab the thick throw I keep thrown over the back of the armchair. He watches me grab my jacket from the closet and slip my shoes on with a raised brow.

“I take it we’re not going to the bedroom?” I laugh.

“No, we’re not going to the bedroom. The sky is clear; I was thinking of going to the clearing out back and watching the stars for a little while. You can come with me if you like.” He rolls his eyes.

“I can’t let you go alone, Anabelle,” he says.

“Then come with,” I reason with a smile. I zip my jacket up firmly and heft the blanket up in my arms. “We won’t be long; I promise.” Mason just grumbles but holds the door open for me.

The trek to the forest clearing behind the complex isn’t an arduous or unfamiliar one. It’s used often by the other tenants for picnics and parties in the summer, so there’s a small collection of picnic tables around the clearing. I unfold the blanket and throw one end over Mason’s shoulders, wrapping the other around my own. I tug him towards the nearest bench and sit.

“I know you don’t like the cold much, and it’s still chilly so I thought the blanket would help,” I say, pulling him close. He pauses but does scoot closer on the bench. “My _abuela_ taught me all about the stars. She loved the stories behind the constellations and weaving them together to tell to her grandkids and me when I’d stay at their home overnight.” I point to the eastern horizon.

“Gemini is there, rising in the east,” I say quietly. “Twin brothers, one immortal and the other not, immortalized in the stars by the gods because the immortal one’s sorrow was so great after the death of his mortal brother.” I shiver slightly as a breeze blows through the clearing, but it doesn’t distract me from the way Mason pulls the blanket more tightly around us.

“Couldn’t you have picked a better night to stargaze?” he grumbles. I chuckle and rest my head against his shoulder as I continue to tell him the tales of the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> The Wayhaven Chronicles is an awesome supernatural romance that I totally recommend, btw. Sera is a true delight to interact with on tumblr!


End file.
